Cheaters
by feather-of-the-heart
Summary: Edward and Alice are caught cheating and it tears the Cullen family apart.
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**A/N: I am perfectly fine with leaving the story off here and I will if no one reviews! Please review when your done reading (no flames) and tell me if you liked it or not.**

CHAPTER 1

Jasper had never felt so mad, not ever. He couldn't believe that his little pixie would do this to him - he didn't think she could. He wanted to tear Edward to pieces and burn him. How could Alice have left him for Edward? What the hell was Edward thinking when they did it! Did he even think of how Bella would feel? Bella had become a vampire for _him._ Jasper didn't know how he was supposed to feel, he should be letting Alice go if she didn't love him anymore and be happy for them. But he didn't feel any of this - he felt guilt for letting her leave, for driving her away. He felt angry, no furious, at Edward and Alice for what they had done to him and Bella. Jasper didn't feel as bad for himself as he did for Bella, Bella was a wreck - Jacob said it was worse than when Edward left her before.

Bella refused to speak to anyone when she found out what they had done. It had burnt her when Jasper told her what was going on. She had left Renesmee with Jacob because she didn't understand what had happened because no one would let her know. Bella never told Jacob because he would have accidentaly let her know. Bella had temporarily left Forks to figure out what to do - everything was just too confusing. She wanted to divorce him, kill him even, she wanted to kill Alice too. She had though Alice was her best friend, someone who would be there for her. She even thought Alice loved Jasper more than anything in the world.

_Jasper had come up to Bella one morning and sat her down, she could feel his emotions rushing over her and prepared herself for the worse. "Bella, there is no easy way to tell you this but I have to, it's the only way." He paused and swallowed , "the other day I walked in on Alice and Edward - well they were having - uh, well you know. So I eventually got around to talking with them about it and they told me they are - well they're in love." Jasper remained looking at the floor throughout the entire thing._

"_Wait, that can't be right. Edward and I love each other Jasper, you know that. He wouldn't do this to me and Renesmee!"_

_Jasper's only response was to put his hand on Bella's shoulder and apologize. She could feel his pain and see it in his eyes. She couldn't stay here and face him, she had to leave. She found Jacob and told him to take Renesmee somewhere far away for the week and never explained anything. _

Bella was now somewhere in Canada, she didn't want to be any closer. She could only imagine what Jasper was going through. She knew she had to go back at some point, she couldn't just abandon Renesmee because of her father's infidelity. She planned to go back to Forks the next day and talk to him about it. It may just have been a one time thing.

Bella was back at the Cullen house early that morning and was greeted by Carlisle and Esme. Bella wanted to know where Edward was but they didn't have a clue. They seemed to get very worried when Bella sat down at the table and began to shudder and gasp. "Bella dear, what's the matter?" Esme asked in a panic.

"E-Edward d-d-doesn't l-love m-m-me anymore!" Bella sobbed into Esme's shoulder while she rubbed her back.

"What are you talking about Bella? Edward loves you more than anything else in the world." Carlisle added in a soothing voice.

"No he doesn't! He wants Alice now - he doesn't want me!"

"Your just being silly Bella. Edward would never do that to you, where would you get an idea like that?" Carlisle questioned her.

"J-Jasper saw them - he saw them together. They t-t-told him that they were i-i-in love!"

Carlisle had a grave look on his face and left the room. He headed outside and ran to the field where Jasper usually hung out. He found him there sitting in the middle of the field all alone. He slowly walked up behind him - he felt the waves of anger coming off of him. "Jasper, can we talk?"

"What do you want Carlisle?"

"Bella told me about Edward and Alice. Are you sure about this?"

"They told me themselves - they don't want anything to do with me and Bella."

"Where are they? I need to talk to them about this?"

"At the cottage most likely, they've been going at it like rabbits."

Carlisle ran to the cottage, he didn't like seeing Jasper and Bella like that. It upset him very much. He was going to do something about it - he wasn't going to let this happen to them like this. He got angrier by the second, he wanted Edward and Alice gone. He burst through the door and screamed for Edward to come out. Within seconds Edward was standing in front of him, he eyed Carlisle up suspiciously. He had never seen Carlisle angry like this before.

"What the hell are you and Alice doing?" Carlisle roared

Edward heard his thoughts, he knew everything. There was no hiding from it now. Carlisle wanted him and Alice to leave - to travel far away from them and denounce themselves as Cullens. Carlisle also wanted to tear him apart then and there, this scared Edward for Carlisle never thought like this before and never did things like that.

"We'll leave then Carlisle, you'll never see or hear from us again."

"First your going to apologize to them, they deserve it."

Edward did not want to have to face Bella now, not after what he had done to her. He especially did not want to face Jasper- he knew Jasper and Jasper would kill him. Alice had already pranced to his side and would not look Carlisle in the face. She was ashamed of what she had done, Jasper loved her with everything in his heart. They had been together for what had seemed like forever but she didn't always share the same feelings for him. When they met he had fallen in love with her but she did not love him back right away, she only went with him because it was convenient at the time.

The three of them walked back to the Cullen house in silence. Jasper was no longer in the feild and had most likely gone home. Carlisle walked into the living room to find everyone already there. Emmett was sitting with Jasper by the window and Esme and Rosalie were with Bella on the couch. Carlisle silently sat in his favorite chair and waited for them to start. Edward and Alice moved infront of the television, they must have went three shades whiter when looked up.

Edward could hear everyone's thoughts - except for Bella's of course. Jasper was in pain, a lot of pain. He couldn't stand to look at Alice and Edward together. Emmett had a similar hatred towards Edward, Edward was like a brother to him. Rosalie was more upset with Alice for destroying what Edward and Bella had and ruining Jasper. Esme was full of disapointment and regretted letting Carlisle accept Alice into their family. Carlisles thoughts were very close with Esme's - he regretted letting Alice and Jasper in, because of Alice he was now going to lose his first son. Edward was glad for the first time that he could not hear Bella's thoughts.

Edward was the first to speak, "Bella, I am so very sorry for what I have done to you and to our daughter. I wish it wasn't possible for me to cause you this pain. I do not expect you to be able to forgive me for what I have done but only want you to accept it."

Bella still refused to look at him, if she met his eyes she would lose it. Everyone else with the exception of Jasper and Alice were glaring at him. Their looks were so intense that he even thought that they could set him on fire. Alice knew it was her turn and she wasn't sure if she would be able to speak.

"Jazzy, I never wanted it to end like this. I can't ever make up for what I have done and I don't deserve your forgiveness. I wish you had never found out the way you did but I know you will be able to heal and get over this."

Jasper looked at the ground, if he moved even an inch he would break down. He might even go nuts and kill them where they stood. But he knew restraint and was able to calmly sit there and listen to them. Carlisle stood up, "I think you all should know that Edward and Alice are going to be leaving us, they are no longer welcome here for what they have done to this family. I should also make it clear that they are no longer friends of our - they are on their own."

Edward and Alice took that as their cue to leave. They walked slowly out of the room and ran through the forest, they had no clue where they were going. Back inside the house everyone was quiete, Carlisle and Esme had left and were talking in his room. Rosalie refused to leave Bella's side and held her in a hug while Emmett just sat with Jasper silently. The Cullens had experienced a major blow and needed time to recover.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing from here - absolutely nothing

Sorry it's a bit on the short side but I was in a rush writing it because I have found myself very busy. Next chapter will be with the Cullens and it may or may not alternate like this - I will tell you the next chapter anyways.

Please review when done and enjoy!

**Edward and Alice:**

Edward and Alice walked quickly out of the house and ran through the woods. They ran in silence. Edward led and Alice was close behind him. Alice wanted to talk - she needed it. She and Jasper would talk all the time, he always knew what would make her feel better. Edward was different. He didn't need to talk with her because he could hear her thoughts.

They stopped several minutes later so they could hunt - it was Alice's idea, she thought that it would give them time to talk things out. Alice was hungry when they left anyway and Edward probably was too. " Is there still a chance?" Edward asked her shortly after they had stopped

"A chance for what?"

"A chance for us to fix this. Will we ever join up with Carlisle again?"

Alice stared at the ground in concentration. She couldn't pick anything out - her vision was blurry and distorted - things were changing so fast. She quickly broke out of it in panic, that had never happened before, she had never been out of control. She heard Edward mutter under his breathe in frustration - something Jasper would never do.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Everyone's minds are changing so fast and no one knows what they want. There is no way that the vision would stay true for more than five minutes even if I could see one."

" It doesn't matter anyway. If you had heard what they were all thinking then you would know there was no hope on the matter. I was just wondering if they had changed their minds." He turned his back to her and looked into the woods, " We better get going Alice, Carlisle was hoping we would be at least out of the state by sundown."

"But Edward we haven't eaten yet, we'd be dangerous running through towns!"

" So? Alice, we both know that the only reason we have all lived like this was because it was what Carlisle had wanted. Carlisle had taught us to live like this and it's not fair. Do you have any idea how much stronger we could be with human blood? We're nomads now. We have to live like them. We don't have to live this sham of a life anymore!"

Alice just stared at Edward, she never thought he would think like that. She could not imagine living that kind of life - not after the promise they had made to Carlisle. She remembered the pain Jasper described to her - the pain that he felt from all his victims - she couldn't do that to anyone. She wanted to go back and try to fix things. Carlisle is capable of forgiveness and Jasper needed her — She was brought away from her thoughts by Edward grabbing her.

"ALICE! WE ARE NOT GOING BACK. CARLISLE WILL TEAR US BOTH TO SHREDS! WE ARE LEAVING AND WE ARE LEAVING NOW!"

Alice was caught off guard by this and broke out in tearless sobs. Edward caught himself and crouched beside her and hugged her.

"Alice, this is the only way. It won't be as bad as you think it will. We're stronger than the others. They'll be fine as long as we leave them alone. How do you think Jasper would feel if you came back? We're better off leaving, okay?"

She gave him a silent nod and stood up. He told her they would head north - to Alaska. They set themselves in the right direction and began to run parallel to the coast. They were travelling at a slow speed but fast enough so they would not be seen. Within three hours of running Alice caught the scent of blood.

It would not have hit her as hard as it did if she were not so hungry. She had not hunted in days and neither had Edward. The smell circulated into her nostrils and gave her the greatest craving for blood she ever had. Edward had smelt it too and was looking in the direction the smell had come from. They took off through the trees towards the scent. Alice's instincts overpowered her reasoning and she became an animal.

Within a minute they had reached two hikers walking along a trail. They were older men - maybe in their fifties. Edward ran to the other side of the trail and Alice moved further up on her side. She jumped out of the bushed and onto the trail about twelve feet in front of the men. The look in her eyes set their panic off and they turned to run, Edward was already blocking their path.

They each took one and drained them in only a few minutes. Edward carelessly threw them to the side of the trail - he didn't care if anyone found them, it wasn't his problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

_**A/N for chapter 2: for some who told me that things were out of character I want to let you know that they are meant to be (I'm not messing with them just for the fun of it - there is a point you'll discover later) the only reason for them acting out of character is to set up what is to come. So please do not comment on that part of the story . . . **_

**This takes place at the same time as chapter 2 but at the Cullen house . . . **

They all sat there in silence for some time - no one could believe what had just happened. Edward and Alice were both a major part of the family and it hurt when they had left. Not only that but the betrayal that Jasper and Bella had received was unforgivable.

Jasper remained by the window staring at the ground and Emmett still sat with him but his attention was out the window watching the river flow. Bella remained on the couch with Rosalie silently shuddering tearlessly into her shoulder. Carlisle wanted to say something to make it better but he couldn't - nothing he could say could fix anything. He stood up and walked outside with Esme following him.

"Do you want to talk about it Carlisle?"

"I can't believe they have done this to them," Carlisle began to pace in the middle of the field, "Bella and Jasper don't deserve this."

"You'll let them come home, right? I mean we can't just turn them away from us like they aren't part of our family."

"Of course I want them to come home but it's the only way Esme. What do you think it would do to Jasper and Bella if they just waltzed back in here? Even if they tried to put things back to the way they used to be there would still be a hole."

"But what if they come back Carlisle? What do we do, turn them away?"

"I'll deal with it if the need arises. They won't be coming back though - I made it very clear to Edward that they were no longer welcome here."

Esme could not face the horrible truth that her family had been broken apart. Carlisle noticed the look that she got when she was sad. He hated that look. He went over and hugged her, "Why don't we go out for a little run? Just you and me."

Esme liked that idea because she and Carlisle had not had much time alone since Nessie was born. Everyone was always at the house together now and it gave Esme and Carlisle very little personal time without someone running around the house.

"Last one to the lake is a rotten egg!" Esme ran with all her might in the direction of the lake. Carlisle always beat her and she was determined to win - he would always make her think she was winning then pass her at the last second. Carlisle was soon on her tail. He had waited about three extra seconds for her to get a nice head start. He wanted her to win this time. She would know if he let her win by slowing down so the only way was by a late start.

As she reached the edge of the lake she whipped herself around with a big smile. Carlisle was right behind her, he wrapped his arm around her waist as he ran by her and dragged her into the lake. As they were sinking to the bottom Esme looked up and saw Carlisle watching her. She was always - as Bella puts it - dazzled by him.

With one sudden movement he kicked them back up to the surface and they swam onto the beach. Carlisle was laughing, "You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat, you just can't stand that I beat you."

"That must be it then. Now lets see, that puts the score at 647 - 1."

Carlisle and Esme lay entwined together watching the sunset . . .

Everything was still silent and no one had moved. Rosalie had wanted to talk to Carlisle about the situation but he and Esme had left and that would leave no one to be with Bella. On the other hand Emmett's thoughts were no where near that of Rosalie's. In his head he was trying to figure out the chords for a guitar solo he had seen on television the day before.

"I would still kick your ass." Emmett looked beside him and saw Jasper still looking at the floor but with a wide smile on his face.

"What?"

"I could still kick your ass if I had an angry chinchilla in my pants."

Emmett remembered the bet he had made with Jasper the week before. He and Jasper had bet their favourite vehicles on Jasper not being able to beat Emmett with an aggravated chinchilla being shoved in his pants. Emmett had even gone as far as buying the chinchilla but didn't think Jasper would be up for it - especially after this.

Jasper turned his head and gave him a teasing look, "We'll do it tomorrow, and to make it interesting how about we double the odds?"

Emmett couldn't help but smile "Your on Jazz hands!"

"Excellent." Jasper got up and went into the garage with a smile on his face. Inside he was truly hurting though but he needed a distraction. He knew that if he were to show his true feelings which were hiding deep within him and let them overcome him then he would bring everyone down with him. The charade he was putting on would go on as long as he could make it go - at least till he could get some time alone.

He went to the monster Jeep at the end of the garage and poked his head into the back seat, the chinchilla was going berserk, he knew that Emmett had most likely juiced it up after he had bought it. Of all things he didn't want to spoil Emmett's fun, and besides - he'd win anyway.

Jasper was going to head back into the house when he saw Alice's car. She had a couple but the one Edward had gotten her was her favourite. Ever since their little trip to Italy she had her heart set on a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and Edward got one for her. Maybe he should have been a little more suspicious of Edwards 'gifts', maybe he could have put an end to it before it had gotten this far.

When Jasper went back into the living room he found Emmett and Bella gone. Rosalie said that they decided to go out hunting, Emmett thought that the slaughter of animals was the perfect thing to cheer a girl up.

After a refreshing hunt Emmett knew he had to talk to Bella. "How are you holding up kid?"

Bella was obviously surprised by his attempt at a conversation, "I'll be just fine, I always knew that it would never last forever."

"He loved you yah know - he always has and he always will. He's like a brother to me and I can tell you this, he doesn't love Alice. He might think he does but he doesn't, and I know damn well that Alice doesn't love him back - her heart will always belong to Jasper."

Bella knew this was true, and everyone else probably knew it too. "What am I supposed to tell Renesmee? That her father and aunt just happened to decide to leave? She'll know what happened Emmett!"

"Bella, she's as mature as Carlisle is. She'll understand, trust me. We better be getting back before Jasper kills that chinchilla and get out of the bet."

Bella let out a loud giggle and ran back to the house with him. When they got back Carlisle and Esme was back and had news for everyone.

"I'm sure you all know what I've said about Edward and Alice not being welcome. I have come to a decision that will settle the matter to everyone's satisfaction. If Jasper and Bella want them to come home then I'll go and find them - if not then my warning to them is permanent."

Bella and Jasper exchanged a glance for a second. Deep down they both wanted them to come home and try to put their lives back together. As much as it would hurt them both knew it had to be done and they gave Carlisle a silent nod.

"I better get going then, they've probably made good time. If I can't find them, I'll be back within two weeks to make sure I didn't miss anything." He gave Esme a kiss and went out the door and into the woods on the path Edward and Alice had taken.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Things have come up and I thought that I had added this chapter a while ago until I re read the story. Its not the best but I hope you like it!

Edward and Alice:

They continued to travel North for a full day without stopping. Neither of them had said anything since the attack. They were both being driven by the adrenaline. They were no longer the people who everyone thought them to be - they were animals.

After they fed on the humans Edward had left them in clear sight, he wanted them to be found. He knew that there was a good chance that someone from his family would find them while they were hunting, they'd be attracted towards the scent.

Once they had crossed the Canadian border and then travelled up into Alaska they took a break. Alice settled herself onto a large rock that faced the sea. As she stared out into the open waters a vision came to her at last. Carlisle was tracking them - he was going to bring them back home. After seeing this Alice quickly thought about other things in deep concentration. She hoped Edward had not seen the vision - he would take her and go where Carlisle couldn't find them.

Soon her thoughts drifted back to Carlisle, she knew that he was going to find the bodies. She knew how disappointed he would be in the two of them and it broke her heart. She hoped that he would forgive them for it and not hold it against them. A wave of disgust washed over her - she shouldn't have done that, they were innocent people who probably had families waiting for them.

Edward had similar feelings. The adrenaline had faded and he could finally think rationally again. He was angry with himself - disgusted that he could lose his control like that. Carlisle was like a father to him, and Edward was like his first child. He had broken what they had for so long. His thoughts eventually worked themselves over to Bella and Renesmee. He knew that Bella loved him more than anything in the world. She didn't deserve this, not after what he put her through when he left the last time.

Edwards thoughts were interrupted my Alice's vision. Carlisle was definitely on a path for them and would reach them in a day or two. Edward got up and found Alice. "We're leaving, we'll head East, then South. We can't let him find us."

"No, I'm staying right here Edward. I don't know about you but I want to go home. I want Jasper."

After she said that Edward had realized that they were living a lie together. They had never really loved each other - it was just a crazy fantasy. The bond they had was more of a friendship than a romance and when thinking about it the bond wasn't near as strong as his bond with Bella.

He could see that in her thoughts she wanted Jasper back, she wanted the life they had left behind back more than anything. She didn't care what Carlisle did to her when he found them - it would be better than living as nomads for the rest of their lives and better than eating humans.

"Fine then. You can stay and wait for Carlisle if you want. Just don't be surprised when he doesn't welcome you back with a warm smile."

"I never expected him to." Alice whispered back

"Tell him not to bother finding me, I can't go back there Alice."

"But he wants us back Edward!"

"He's more angry with me than he is with you. Knowing Carlisle for as long as I have he'll probably find forgiveness for you making a mistake. You were adopted into our family. I'm a whole other matter."

"Where are you going?"

"Away. Far away. Maybe I'll come back someday if I'm wanted, but not yet."

And with that Edward was gone. Alice was too overwhelmed from what had just happened to move. She was happy that Carlisle wanted them to come home, that he wanted to try and fix their family. So she sat alone on her rock and waited for Carlisle to come.

She hoped that Jasper would forgive her, he would be the only one that knew how bad she felt about the entire situation. They had been together for so long. The image of his face when he had caught them was burnt into her memory, she had never wanted to see him like that. She may not have loved him as much as he had loved her but she cared for him. She wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world.

She knew that she didn't deserve Jasper's love, after this she never would. The Jasper she knew would put on a charade and not show anyone how upset he was even though it would radiate off of him. Maybe if she talked to him he would want her back. For now these were only dreams of something much more than she had.

It was the middle of the night when she heard footsteps approaching her. When she sniffed she smelt a familiar smell, it was Carlisle. She was nervous about how he would react once he found her since she had only seen him leaving to find them. She had wanted him to find her but she knew he had most likely seen the bodies. She sat and stared straight ahead at the sea, too scared to turn around.

"Alice."

She knew that tone, he wasn't angry with her. She turned around and saw him standing about 15 feet away from her. Instinctively she ran to him and hugged him before bursting into tearless sobs.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle," she sobbed "We weren't thinking."

"It's going to be okay Alice. I know it was an accident."

For several minutes he stood there and held her, he had expected to find two hostile vampires after seeing those bodies. He knew that Alice was sorry about it and he wasn't prepared for how upset she was going to be. After Alice had cried it out she let go of Carlisle. A million questions ran through her head but there was only one important one. "How's Jasper doing?"

"Better than I had thought. He's starting to come around again."

"Do you think he will forgive me Carlisle?"

"He's in a lot of pain Alice, it's certainly possible though. Where is Edward?"

"He left Carlisle, he wanted me to go with him but I couldn't. He doesn't want you to find him –" Alice broke off and dropped into a heap on the ground.

"Come on now Alice. Everyone's waiting for us to get back to the house."

"They wanted us back?"

"It's the only reason I came to get you guys - things just aren't the same without you. You're part of our family."

Alice felt a surge of relief come over her, they wanted her back. But what about Jasper? Did he want her back? She did not know what to expect when she got back home, her and Jasper had never gone through something like this before. She knew he loved her and he would do anything for her but she didn't know if he wanted her back after she hurt him.

Carlisle had decided it was best not to go after Edward. If he had made Alice go home alone then she might of had a hostile greeting without him there. Besides, if Edward did not want to be a part of their family then he had the right to leave. This was not over though, Carlisle knew Edward wasn't thinking straight, he wasn't himself.

The pair ran in complete silence. Carlisle was sure to hold onto Alice's hand while they ran to make sure they both made it back. As they reached the tree line Carlisle slowed to a stop so he could talk to Alice.

"Now Alice, we're going to have to go inside. Are you ready for this?"

Alice felt as if she had a bullfrog down her throat and could not speak. She nodded to him.

"Don't worry about what they are going to say. All you have to do is stay behind me and I will talk to them for you. Now come one, I'm sure they're waiting for us."

Carlisle grabbed her arm and walked with her slowly to the front of the house. He could not imagine how difficult it must be for her to do this. He knew that she needed her time to collect her thoughts and it would be hard to do that in a room full of people you have just hurt. He sensed how scared she was which made him want to protect her. He would talk on Alice's behalf until she was ready to say something.

Alice now faced the front door of her own home and she was terrified. A million scenarios ran through her head on everything that could possibly happen when she walked through the door, most of them involved her decapitation. She wasn't even going to get a vision to calm her down since she couldn't decide on what she was going to do. It was tempting to break free of Carlisle's grip and make a run for it but he would probably catch her again anyways.

Carlisle's voice brought her out of her panic.

"Here we go Alice."

She watched as his hand slowly reached down to the doorknob and turned it. It seemed like forever until she heard the door click open and had the familiar smell come rushing through the opening and surrounding her.


End file.
